


The World Beyond

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Awkward Kissing, Cleithrophobia, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubcon Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Lavellan/Solas, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Tags May Change, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Claire isn't from this world, she's not sure why she ended up there or how long it's been, only that nothing she can think to try has worked, there's no way back. Rather than be confined to one room for the rest of her days, she's encouraged to brave the twisted world outside.





	1. Reluctantly Yours (To Travel With)

Claire stared at the mirror in silence. This place was always quiet, save for the times when someone showed up, if only just for a few moments before vanishing again. She couldn’t say how long she’d been in this place, only that it was steadily getting harder and harder to remember just the way her home looked, her parents, any of it. 

 

“We have another guest arriving. First room.” Tatiana told her. 

 

“I’ll bring some coffee right away.” Claire said, snapping out of her thoughts. 

 

“You’ve calmed down a lot since you arrived. Are you feeling better?” she asked. 

 

Claire grabbed a cup from the back, examining it thoroughly before pouring the coffee. The question gave her pause. She was definitely homesick, but if instead she meant the graceless way she arrived, yes, she was better.

 

“A little, yes.” she admitted. 

 

She opened the door, setting the cup down on the table. She left the room, grabbing a broom. Her parents had taught her very well, and wherever this place was, Tatiana had been kind enough to let her stay, so she kept busy cleaning for the most part. The wall had another new missing person flyer, and the headline on the newspaper suggested it had been changed since the last one. She never saw anyone deliver them, they just sort of appeared, like magic. She had asked Tatiana before if she put them there, but received only a vague answer that sounded like a ‘no’. Her face would never be up there, who would even think to look in a different world for her. Claire shook her head, grabbing the broom before starting at the end of the hall by the mirror. 

 

“Leave it. I may have something more suited to your particular skills.” Tatiana said. 

 

“What would you have me do?” Claire asked curiously. 

 

“The man who just arrived. He could use a capable hand to help him.” she told her. 

 

“You want me to go back out there?” she asked anxiously. 

 

She never left for long, long enough to try and find a way out near wherever she ended up. She sometimes found interesting things, but since they were no use to her, she left them wherever she found room. What good were projectile ammunition to a mage? 

 

“You’ll be in very good hands.” She told her simply

 

“Does he even want my help? I know nothing of those  _ abominations _ . I only know they look horrific, and the sound they make still haunts my nightmares…” Claire mumbled. 

 

“He won’t refuse your help. He needs you.” she said. 

 

“I...I’ll think about it…” she relented. 

 

Claire paced nervous circles, wringing her hands. Her father certainly didn’t raise her to be a coward, and her mother? Her mother was a legend, a fact he was always quick to remind her when she didn’t particularly want to brag. Going with was what they would absolutely advise her to do, nothing is gained by playing everything safe. Those creatures were horrifying, to say nothing of the stomach churning smells of stale blood, rotting flesh and other things she’d rather not identify. The man finally came out of his room, absently taking a drink of his coffee on his way to the back. Tatiana nodded her head towards the back like this time she should follow. She’d been here only once, when she first arrived. The nurse explained that sometimes people came to her when they weren’t completely stable, while the chair unfolded to something more horrible than it initially appeared, it was supposed to help ground a person back to reality, in a sense. 

 

The man eyed the restraints with little thought, heaving a sigh when the helmet came down to rest over his head. Claire wondered if maybe he had taken it better than she had by his relatively calm demeanor. Still, maybe a little panic was warranted, it looked more like a torture device to her than something meant to help. Once he was done, it receded back into place, and he stood up, taking notice of her finally, looking her over quietly. His eyes were the only gentle thing about him, there was a kindness buried deeply behind them, everything else, while pleasant to look at, looked like he had endured quite a lot. He was actively out  _ there? _ What was the point of trying to fight them, there were always more. Perhaps he knew something she didn’t. 

 

“Detective Castellanos, this is Claire. While you’re here, you should take a moment to get acquainted. I’ve asked her to accompany you.” Tatiana said by way of introduction. 

 

“Thanks, but I’ve been alright on my own so far. I have to find Kidman and Joseph. I can’t afford to put someone else in danger right now.” he refused. 

 

“Talk to her a bit before you decide.” Tatiana emphasized. 

 

If he didn’t want her tagging along, she had no intentions to argue. Sure, she  _ could _ be very useful to him, but it sounded like he already had a pretty good idea of what he was doing. Maybe he just really didn’t want her with. Either way was fine with her, though it got her no closer to figuring out what to do next. Going back to Thedas wasn’t an option, and even if it was, she was no great hero like her mother, and she’d never had the chance to meet her real father. This was indeed the safest place for her, but that didn’t erase the curiosity of whether there was anything beyond the horrors just outside this room. The detective gestured wearily to his room, and she quietly followed him, taking a seat by the desk while he stretched out on the bed. 

 

“Claire, huh?” he asked. 

 

“It’s just easier. One of my mother’s friends gave it to me as a nickname. Said my real name is both terrifying, a bit too close to reality for comfort, and too long.” she said, laughing nervously. 

 

“What is your actual name?” he asked. 

 

“Linnarel Lavellan.” she said. “It means ‘your blood deceives’. Among the Dalish, the name must be quite offensive, but...well, it’s a long story. My mother wanted it to remind me of the truth, in case she forgot it. She had some...unique circumstances that began to create lapses in her memory before I ended up here.” 

 

“Well, at least you’re honest. Refreshingly so. I’m used to struggling to get information from hardened criminals, it’s nice not to have to fight for a straight answer.” he said with a sigh. “So she thinks you could help. What do you do? Tactical? Small arms? Large arms?” 

 

Claire blinked slowly, the only word that struck her as familiar being ‘tactical’. The man she had long since come to call father was once in charge of a large and powerful army, he had taught her a little bit at least. Still, not really her specialty. 

 

“I-I’m a mage.” she stammered nervously. 

 

“What does that mean?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

 

Claire raised her hands up, carefully swirling ice and then fire back and forth between her hands. She frowned slightly, letting the energy die.

 

“I can do such things on a much larger scale, but I think she might get upset if I damaged anything.” she said quietly. 

 

Sebastian looked her over more carefully. Her clothes didn’t resemble anything he’d ever seen, like pictures from the middle ages almost. She had deep red hair, cascading down between her shoulders in loose, rolling waves, and curious pale blue eyes. Claire misread his scrutiny as mistrust, hesitantly sweeping her hair back behind her ears, long, narrow, pointed ears. 

 

“You’re...not human.” he commented. 

 

It didn’t sound malicious, more stunned, a little curious. She had already learned the only elves in this world were those in movies and books, and that more often than not it was a surgical procedure or cosmetic prosthesis that made them so. At least to her that meant she might only receive odd looks if she ever got to see this world up close. 

 

“I’m an elf.” she said simply. 

 

He wouldn’t understand, no need to get into the technical specifics of what variety of elf she was, or for that matter, her lineage. It was probably hard enough to process meeting an elf from a different world wielding magic like it came quite naturally. Imagine how unbelievable it would sound to hear that her father was around when the gods walked the lands. 

 

“How did you end up here? I mistakenly believed it was just...regular people that came through here.” he asked. 

 

“You mean humans. You thought only humans came here. You’re not alone. I didn’t exactly expect to wake up here, but before you ask, I’ve tried everything I could think of. There isn’t a way home, I’m stuck here regardless of what I am or am not. I could go out  _ there _ , but I don’t want to go back out there alone.” she admitted guiltily. 

 

“Is that the real reason Tatiana wants you to come with?” he asked with a slight chuckle. 

 

“No. I genuinely can be of use to you. Among my arsenal of spells are some fairly useful healing and barrier spells. I just...I’d rather you not feel like you have to babysit. If it’s burdensome, feel free to refuse. My feelings won’t be hurt, not really. Although...I’ve spent some time in the Fade, and I’m familiar with the way things keep changing around here. It’s different, but similar enough I think I might know how to get ahead. You said you were looking for people? I’m pretty decent with tracking, I might be able to assist with that as well.” she explained. 

 

“Let me make this simple for you. Two questions really. First, do you actually  _ want _ to come with? I’m hearing a little reluctance, and even if she was intent on making me ‘babysit’ you as you say, you could still just say no. Secondly, can you set those things on fire on a regular basis?” he asked seriously. 

 

“I...want to see your world. I’ve only seen this place and a little bit of whatever you call that...I suppose that means I  _ do _ want to go with.”  she sighed. “And if you’re asking about my mana reserves, I have plenty. It recharges naturally here, so as long as we occasionally stop back here, I can keep going indefinitely.” 

 

“Good to hear. You already know it’s hell out there. I’m going to catch a short nap, and I’ll be ready to go. If you have anything you need to take care of before then, see to it.” he told her. 

 

“Of course...thank you detective.” she said. 

 

“If we’re gonna be a team, you don’t have to be quite so informal. Sebastian is my name. Seb if you prefer.” he told her. 

 

Sebastian? Wasn’t that the name of the prince of Starkhaven? Easy enough to remember. Both her ‘aunts’ had been very thorough with her lessons in history and politics, and yet now it seemed it was all going to go to waste anyway. What use was knowing the political climate across Thedas when this wasn’t Thedas and it was doubtful anyone would know what she was talking about anyway?

 

“Sebastian...it suits you.” she said, testing it out curiously.

 

“Gotta say I like Claire better too. Easier to pronounce.” he told her. 

 

Sebastian turned onto his side, away from her, and she quietly left the room, unsure how to go about preparing for something like this. She didn’t have a staff, and hadn’t really brought anything with her, so as far as she knew she was ready to go. Tatiana seemed to have other ideas about that though. She gestured to the chair he had previously sat in, one she had been frightened by the first time. 

 

“I’m fine. Everything is still quite clear.” she said with a smile. 

 

“Detective Castellanos has been successful in using this to enhance his natural attributes as well as stay grounded. I’m curious to see if it can’t similarly affect the potency of your abilities. Care to test it out?” she asked. 

 

Claire nervously swept her tongue across her lips, thinking it over. Yes, it might make her more powerful, but what happened if it took it all away instead and left her completely defenseless, let alone any use to anyone here? Grimacing, she closed the distance, taking a deep breath before sitting down. No one ever got anywhere by holding back. No time like the present to see what this thing could really do, aside from sting a little bit at the wrists and make her heart jump unpleasantly when the world went dark. 

“Just relax. It won’t be as effective if you’re tense.” She cautioned. 

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly ‘Inquisitor Lavellan’ levels of heroics, but being the first mage in the torture chair had to count for something. With any decent luck, it would result in improvements instead of effectively rendering her Tranquil. 


	2. Got Your Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Claire try to figure each other out while they have a small window to do so.

“What is a detective?” Claire asked quietly. 

 

Sebastian ducked down to crawl under a damaged piece of metal fencing. She followed suit, her eyes flitting around the dark corridor ahead of them. They’d encountered several of the strange creatures already, and between the two of them, it had been a rather simple matter to dispatch them. He was already more than willing to admit he was glad he decided to bring her with after all. Quick, focused, and when it came down to it, she seemed to know her way around a fight. While they had the chance, they had been bouncing back and forth with questions in an effort to get to know each other better. Joseph had years to earn his trust, to become like family, and despite being a rookie, Kidman had been someone he had begun to consider a friend. Claire didn’t have years to wait, they had to learn to trust each other to have their backs right now. 

 

“It’s...sort of like a police officer.” he told her. “Except we’re more about solving crimes than doing patrols.” 

 

“So...like a city guard, or...maybe more like a Templar, hopefully without being able to negate magic.” she guessed. 

 

“I’m not quite sure what your world’s definition of a Templar is, but I suppose a guard might be pretty close.” he said. 

 

Sebastian flattened his back against the wall, peering out to make sure they were still in the clear, offering a one shouldered shrug. 

 

“My turn. How much fighting have you seen? You’re no novice.” he asked. 

 

“Only a little. The majority of the fighting in my world ended about two years ago. Twenty years before that, a Blight spread across the land, and there were darkspawn everywhere, I’m told. Then, across the Waking Sea, over seven years there was complications with the Qunari, and the start of the mage rebellion, which I’m told led to the Mage-Templar war, and then...mother says there was an army of infected Templars that sacked the village, and later, a demon army they had to stop. After that was the conflict with Tevinter. By the time I came into my magic and my dad considered me old enough to fight, there wasn’t much left. Mostly bandits.” she explained. 

 

Granted almost all of it was secondhand, stories that had been told to her so many times that she could recite the tales in her sleep if pressed. No, she might not have had much experience in the way of fighting, but her mother trained her well, and her father taught her the importance of following orders, and...knowing when to break them. 

 

“Alright, you’re going to have to explain almost all of that to me sometime.” he sighed. 

 

He was perfectly willing to accept she was from a different world after seeing the sort of things she could do, but that didn’t mean he understood what she was talking about when she told him about her home. Mages, he was familiar enough with, she was one herself, but Templars? Qunari? Tevinter? All lost on him. The difference between her in a fight and her normally was night and day, like she was more sure of herself somehow. She hesitated only long enough to discern whether what they saw was still human or if it was past the point of being little more than a mindless creature. 

 

“You mentioned you were looking for people. Your friends?” she asked. 

“My partner, Joseph and a trainee, Juli Kidman. We got separated.” he told her. Seeing the odd expression she gave him, he sighed. “Yes, friends.” 

 

Sebastian lent some thought to what to ask next. She already told him there was no way back, and he imagined if anyone would know for sure, it would be her. He couldn’t even begin to say where Thedas was, let alone how she might go about getting home. He could ask about her family, except he expected that might be a lengthy conversation that opened the possibility of discussing his own family, or lack thereof. He wasn’t ready for her to see him as the broken down man he truly was, not while she still seemed to respect him. Claire raised a hand when his mouth opened to speak, hunching down to a low squat. He had managed to teach her something at least, sneaking wasn’t something she seemed familiar with, said it was more of a spy thing than a mage thing. He followed her from cover point to cover point, until they were close enough to see it properly. Two different creatures blocking the path forward, but so far neither noticed them. He gestured to her to look at them carefully, indicating he’d grab the one on the right if she could get the one on the left. 

 

Claire split from him when they snuck out from behind the makeshift wall of crates. He quietly unsheathed his knife, rising up to sink it into its skull. It slumped lifelessly to the ground, blood seeping out to stain the already dirty floor. Her magic was useful, and while her mana did regenerate rather quickly, it also seemed to draw attention, not something she wanted to do while they were trying not to get noticed. Glancing around, she found what appeared to be a large shard of glass. Fragments of the rest of the bottle littered the area around it. She picked it up, her fingers slipping when she brought it down against it, cutting herself noticeably when she let go. She hissed through her teeth, trying not to make too much noise about it, despite how badly it hurt. Sebastian returned to her, moving to sit while he had a chance to do so. He carefully reached for her hand, looking it over. The blood welling up along the short gash made it difficult to see the wound properly. He grabbed one of the smaller shards from the ground, sniffing the glass curiously. The sharp, intrusive scent of alcohol hit his nose, probably a necessity in any kind of hospital. No wonder she kept trying to blow on it like it burned, it was because it did. Of course the cut itself didn’t help any. 

 

“Doesn’t look bad enough for stitches.” he said decisively. 

 

“I could try to mend…” she began, stopping abruptly. 

 

Magic could fix much of it, sure. A thought occurred to her, this wasn’t a fatal injury, nothing that would warrant the loss of the entire hand either. If this was her world, she had to at least try to learn not to rely on her abilities for everything. Even if that meant healing like a normal human. Well, perhaps not just a human, but like anyone without magic would have to do. 

 

“No...I need to learn.” she sighed. 

 

Sebastian crawled out of cover, finding a similar, intact bottle. He sighed. This was going to hurt for her, probably worse than the actual wound, but it was the best way to avoid infection. Cloth, he had to find something to wrap it with. Claire seemed one step ahead of him, requesting his knife in a quiet, yet strained tone. He reluctantly handed it over, unsure what her intentions for it were until he saw her cutting away parts of the hem of her robes. She cut the pieces into one very long strip and one shorter one, holding them and the blade out in offering. Sebastian replaced his knife, taking the shorter piece, wadding it up into a loose cloth, wetting it in the clear liquid. 

 

“This’ gonna sting. A lot.” he warned her. 

 

She gripped the front of her robes, pulling it upward into her mouth, clamping down tightly on the thick fabric before giving him a nod. Smart girl, knew enough to try and muffle the sounds she knew she might make. With one hand, he held hers tightly, keeping it stretched out, the other wiped away the blood, gently patting it against the clean wound. She groaned, much of the sound swallowed away, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, head thudding against the crate. Not as deep as he thought it might be, definitely didn’t need stitches, but it was deep enough that it would probably keep bleeding for a bit. He reached for the longer length of cloth, wrapping her hand tightly enough to staunch the bleeding, but not enough to cut off her circulation. Claire clenched her other hand firmly, her short nails digging into her palm, muffling another louder groan. Sebastian took one last look at his handiwork before giving an approving nod, patting her shoulder. 

 

“Should be fine. You alright?” he asked. 

 

Claire let her robes fall back into place, taking a deep breath, slowly exhaled through her nose. She nodded slowly, flicking her gaze from her bandaged hand to him and back a few times, trying to decide if she should say much about it. 

 

“I’ll be fine. Just got to remember to lay off the fire with that hand. Wouldn’t do to burn away your efforts.” she said with a light chuckle. “Thank you.” 

 

He glanced down the corridor, nothing else in view at the moment. It looked like they might have reached the end of the opposition for now. Rising to stand, he helped her up, shaking his head slowly. 

 

“No need to thank me. If we’re going to work together as partners, that’s part of the experience.” he said, smiling just a little. “I take care of you, you take care of me. We have each other’s back. You’ve been doing your part to see me through this even though this isn’t your fight. Honestly I’m just glad to be able to repay the favor.” 

 

“Oh, no...I’ve not been as useful as you think. You’re so quick with your shots it’s hard to keep up. I’m grateful you think I’ve been of use.” she said dismissively. 

 

Not much of an ego. That was somewhat nice too. Most people thought they were something special and made a point of letting others know just how much they valued themselves. He’d met plenty of punks that couldn’t believe they’d actually gotten caught by someone who they considered anything but special. She actually was, and it was like she barely noticed a difference between herself and him. Little by little he was figuring her out, and for as vastly unique as she was, the picture she presented him with was a very simple one. Whoever her parents were, however special they might have been, they certainly did a fine job raising her with a stong sense of morals and values. Part of him wondered if Lily might have grown up to be anything like her if not for that fire. He liked to imagine between Myra and himself she’d have been a real good kid, but it was something to kick himself for another time when they weren’t busy fighting for survival or running for their lives. 

 

“You know, if we get out of this alive, you’ll have to let me take you out for coffee. A chance to talk without any of this in the way would be nice.” he said. 

 

“At first I thought Tatiana’s ward would have been perfect. But that still means we’re stuck in here, wherever  _ here _ is…” she mumbled. “If your offer is still good then, I’d be happy to take you up on that.” 

 

She had tried the coffee a few times, it was nice enough, but it wasn’t that which had her mind spinning off without her. Rather it was the idea of being invited for something, to her an invitation to come see this world closely enough to go somewhere. It was a sign that at least with him, she was welcome. 

 

“Well...I suppose we should go while we have the chance. Never know how long this  _ peace _ will last.” he said, emphasizing that one word with a heavy dose of sarcasm. 

 

“I’m starting to think the next time we reach the safe space that I could use a nap too...This place is crazy, I’ve never seen so many hostile beings in one place…” she said quietly. 


	3. Rest and Recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is about the start of chapter 5, for anyone curious.

Sebastian sighed to himself when they entered the ward, sweeping a hand through short, dark hair. They hadn’t seemed to make much progress, but both he and Claire were beyond exhausted. Tatiana noticed their arrival almost immediately, not commenting at first. Instead, she walked to the back room, returning with a stack of folded clothes, passing them off to Claire. She simply stared at the offering in confusion, like she wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do with them. 

 

“I found these in the effects of someone who left them behind. They should fit. You know where the shower is.” She said. 

 

Sebastian looked away from the corkboard at that. “There’s a shower here?” 

 

“Of course there is. This is a hospital, after all. What kind of care could I offer if this place didn’t even have something that basic?” she asked with a slight smirk. 

 

Claire set the clothes down on the counter, instead of making a beeline for the showers, wherever they were, she instead went to the back to make some fresh coffee. She rounded the counter again, leaning against the edge, perusing a newspaper laid out at the end. Sebastian looked at a new missing persons listing posted up, though he wasn’t quite with it enough to make sense of it just yet. A minute or two passed, and she grew tired of waiting, fetching the clothes again, before waving him to follow. 

 

“I’ll show you the way.” she said. 

 

For just a few seconds, he wondered if maybe things were different where she was from. Most would absolutely shy away from sharing a shower with someone they hadn’t known very long. Then again, she hardly seemed like she was extending any kind of invitation, maybe she meant for him to go first or after her, something more logical than his tired mind was suggesting. He hated how nothing in this place seemed consistent, watching her open a door that he was absolutely certain hadn’t been there before. Claire walked in, again waving him to follow, and suddenly the less sensical reasoning seemed perfectly logical, until he noticed there were actually several showers, albeit with thin, grey curtains. At least that was one thing he could safely write off. She stopped in front of a small metal cabinet, producing two surprisingly clean towels, handing him one before she walked to the furthest shower, stepping in fully dressed, the strange garments she wore flying over the top. 

 

As though he were running on autopilot, he shrugged, taking her lead, tossing his clothes out from inside the shower. Unlike her, however, the briefly cold water made him groan miserably before it slowly began to warm up. She could make ice from nothing, he’d seen it already, perhaps she hadn’t really noticed how cold it was, unless she knew the trick to them and had started off hot already. In an effort to try and ignore how still sort of awkward it was to be in the same room with her in this capacity, he accidently, or perhaps it was on purpose, he couldn’t really be sure at the moment. Hell, half the time he still wasn’t really sure what happened out there was real or if it was all in his head, this was no different, not really. Either way, he glanced over, briefly shocked awake when he could clearly make out her figure by the curtain. Those robes did her no favors in the least from what he could tell. He forced his focus back to the slightly rusty knobs mounted on the wall, trying to finish washing up. From the sound of it, she was already done, slight, wet footprints on the tiled floor told him she’d gotten out, and the way they faded indicated her departure shortly after. 

 

Claire wandered back down the hall, shifting uncomfortably. The new clothes felt warm enough, but they fit strangely to her. Not too loose or too tight, but more the way the material felt. Honestly it took longer than she was okay with admitting to figure out how to close the front of these breeches. No strings, only a strange clasp and a silvery row of teeth. The shirt was black and the simplest to put on, and in truth, it wasn’t too much different from the feel of her robes, something she could get used to wearing, and while it bothered her to have to make such considerations, the dark color wouldn’t show blood as much as a lighter color. Her robes had already developed an unpleasant arrangement of blood and other things she didn’t want to think about, and while it had been easy enough to ignore it while trying to stay alive, it smelled like a butcher’s shop. 

 

She returned to the back, this time fetching two cups, both filled with coffee, but one with just a pinch of sugar. It was different from the tea she had grown accustomed to at home, but just a little sweetness diminished the bite of it. She walked back to the counter, once more leaning against it to pick back up where she left off with the paper. Sebastian strode down the hall, slowing more the closer he got to what he could only guess to have been the reception area. He took note of the new outfit, just a pair of dark jeans and a shirt, but it felt strange to see her in anything but her robes. His eyes fell to the steaming mug to the right of her, and he went for it. 

 

“Thanks.” he sighed gratefully, taking a sip. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me for such a simple thing.” she said absently. 

 

“I might not have to, but I’m doing it anyway.” he said. 

 

Claire closed the newspaper, holding it out in offering to him. He took it, getting as far as the headline before he decided he just wasn’t interested in reading it after all. She tipped her head back, finishing off her coffee before heading to another room he was almost positive hadn’t been there before. She closed the door behind her presumably still set on the nap she clearly wanted. Not a bad idea, but curiosity compelled him to follow the hall. There was nothing normal about this place, it was entirely possible the room might simply disappear if he approached it. It didn’t, but he thought it was still a possibility. Peering in through the bars on the door, he could barely make out a room fairly similar in design to his. What surprised him most was how quickly she fell asleep. It wasn’t more than a few minutes between her departure and reaching the door, and he could tell she was already out. Seemed to be sleeping well for someone who had seen what they had, and it was high time he got some rest too. He shuffled back down the hall to his room, or what he had unwittingly begun to think of as his room, closing the door before tossing himself into bed with a pleased sigh. Not comfortable by his standards, but it was absolutely better than trying to find time to catch a few minutes out  _ there _ . 

 


	4. Everything Fades (In The Fade)

Claire was already awake by the time he got up, but he didn’t miss the way the look on her face suggested it was anything but restful. He wasn’t planning to leave her behind, but by that merit, he still had to make sure she was alright. 

 

“How long have you been up?” he asked curiously. 

 

“I’d say about two hours, but time just feels like it flows differently here. For all I know I was only out for a few minutes…” she said. 

 

She rolled her shoulders, presumably trying to make sure she was fully prepared for anything before going back out again. 

 

“I know it’s probably not comfortable, but it’s important to be well rested.” he said uneasily. 

 

“I slept fine. I’m just...concerned.” she admitted. 

 

“Concerned about what?” he asked. 

 

There were plenty of reasons for  _ concern _ here, maybe it was everything in general, but her tone had said it was something specific on her mind. Even for all his observational skills, she was different, there was no indication of what was troubling her. He suspected she’d have already been talking it over with Tatiana, but the woman was nowhere to be seen at the moment. 

 

“Someone is trying to get to me.” she said pointedly. “There was a man. I know he knows I’m here, but thankfully it seems he’s not able to pinpoint where I am. I thought it strange those creatures were more interested in you, but perhaps who or whatever is causing this hasn’t been able to locate me.” 

 

“Okay…” Sebastian sighed. This sounded like something he could stand to know more about  _ now _ . He pulled up two chairs, taking a seat in one before gesturing to the other. “If you can, I’d like you to tell me what exactly you mean. I need to know in advance if this is going to be a problem or a good thing.” 

 

Claire sat down, shaking her head slightly. “I can try. I’m not sure how much of it you’ll understand.”

 

“Tell me what you can, I’ll let you know if it doesn’t make sense.” he told her. 

 

“Mages are...a bit special. We’re able to dream in the Fade, and I’ve mentioned that I am familiar with how it keeps changing here. It changes all the time, and I won’t go into specifics as to how it changes, but I believe this place is like the Fade. It shows us what we expect to see, so I consciously have been trying to capture the way things look out there in an effort to figure out where the way out is.” she explained, as simply as she could manage. 

 

“So have you found it?” he asked. 

 

“Unfortunately no, not yet. That man made me lose focus, I admit I was jolted awake by the way he looked. I’m certain he was a demon in a human form…” she sighed. 

 

“Ruvik…” he muttered. He’d had only a few run ins with the man, but to his understanding, he definitely had something to do with the strange occurrences, but he hadn’t worked out how he fit into everything just yet. “What else can you tell me?” 

 

“By overlaying this place with the Fade, I was able to detect signs of life. One life, so far. It’s possible it might be one of the people you were looking for. That’s all the further I’ve managed to get so far.” she said. 

 

Her expression spoke volumes of how disappointed she was that it was all she could manage, without realizing it was much more than he’d thought possible. That it was possible for her to do something like that was another reminder that she was nothing like anyone he knew. 

 

“What did you mean by he can’t pinpoint where you are?” he asked. 

 

“I’m not from this world. I can feel it, not well, but a little. People in this world have a very different energy to them. Perhaps it’s because I’m an anomaly here, these creatures...this... _ Ruvik _ , they might be ‘blind’ to my energy pattern. That or it’s his doing, somehow…” she said, trailing off at the end. 

 

“It sounds like you mean someone else…” he said. 

 

“I didn’t want to bring it up. I thought you might think me mad.” Claire said with a shrug.

 

“If it’s important, I need to know. We’re partners now, no secrets between us.” He told her. 

 

Claire fidgeted with her bangs in silence for a time, occasionally glancing up at him, trying to decide if now was really the time to potentially ruin things between them. 

 

“My father, my real father...is technically a god.” she said, hissing out a long, slow breath. “By that I don’t mean one we think of as nice and benevolent. At worst, he’s called the Dread Wolf, a deceiver. At best he’s known as a rebel, a trickster. My mom always told me I have his eyes, but I didn’t know him.”

 

“So...your father is...a  _ bad _ god?” he asked curiously. 

 

“I like to imagine he used to be different. He’s the reason I can’t go back. I’m starting to wonder if he’s the reason I’m here too…” she said guiltily. 

 

“Why would he send you into  _ this? _ ” he asked, almost angrily. 

 

No loving parent would willingly send their child into what amounted to  _ hell _ for any reason he could think of. There was no reason for someone like her to have to deal with this when it already sounded like she had a hard enough time. He’d pieced enough together to realize she felt like she was stuck in the shadow of her stepfather and her mother, unsure where her place was meant to be to begin with, and then an absent father she didn’t know throws her to this? 

 

“Not long after I was born, my mother found out the truth about him. He said he was going to undo the mistakes of the past, and that he was sorry he had to do it. I’m told she told him about me, and he put it off, but I remember seeing a place I’d never been...I remember a man wearing a hood. He held me and, for just a moment, I thought he was crying, but then he pushed me, and I woke up here. I think...I think it was my father. He’s going to destroy my world to bring his people back, and he wanted me away from it so I might have a chance. He has some...interesting powers, as I heard it. It’s possible that I inherited some of them…” she explained nervously. 

 

Great. No, that was a  _ perfect  _ reason. Destroy the only home she’s ever known, kill off her family and friends, and abandon her in a place like this? What an asshole. That was ultimately a problem to worry about later, but it was still worth consideration. Without a place to go, no documents, any of it, she’d have a hard time taking care of herself out there, and for as strong and pragmatic as she could be, that wasn’t going to get her far, especially considering that here, she knew next to nothing. The last thing that she needed was to be tossed to the dogs and left to be taken advantage of by the fairly consistent amount of criminals filtering through the city. 

 

“Can we...can we just go? We should try and figure out a way to get to the person I felt. If we’re lucky, it’s someone friendly. If not…” she shrugged again. 

 

“I have plenty of bullets, and if nothing else, you can always roast them. They don’t seem to like fire. Fortunately for both of us, you’re good at that.” he said, offering a slight smile. 

 

It was clear to him she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and honestly he needed time to process everything she had told him. What surprised him the most was that none of it really had him questioning her honesty. She hadn’t led him astray yet, and with her, he was beginning to believe anything could be possible. She could have told him right then that she was from the moon, and he’d probably just nod like he knew exactly what she was talking about and didn’t doubt it in the least. Hell, even without her in the equation, someone could have told him he’d be stuck in here in a place where the walls oozed blood, passages frequently changed and he’d have quickly called bullshit on that one, but here he was in just that scenario. Nothing was too crazy anymore. 


	5. Cleithrophobia

“Well, this one’s easy.” Sebastian said quietly. “It’s going to be problematic if we get swarmed. Let’s just sneak through. See, down there under those shelves? Plenty of room to crawl through.” 

 

The shelves themselves looked plenty sturdy, and the spaces were spacious enough to crawl through with little to no trouble. Sure, that wasn’t going to be too much trouble. Claire had told him that this was a faster way to where they needed to go, not the only way, but a faster one. Unfortunately, this room was swarming with Haunted, and they didn’t particularly look like they just wanted to chat. 

 

“I’ll go first…” she quietly volunteered. “That way if something happens, I should be able to throw up a barrier quick enough to avoid getting hit.”

 

It was a sound idea, more than once, she’d willingly flung herself in harm’s way to shield them from harm, and he knew it wasn’t crazy to believe she had this covered, but the idea of her being just a moment too slow, of her getting hurt because of him? Not a chance. Back when he was still a beat cop, it had been his job to protect others, and solving crimes still sometimes achieved that goal. 

 

“No, I’ll take lead this time. I’d rather have you ready in case that  _ thing _ comes back…” he said. 

 

They’d made it out relatively unharmed, both getting slammed into walls during the scuffle, but as they’d observed, they really didn’t like fire and  _ her? It?  _ Whatever that creature was liked it even less than most. He was about to give her the signal that he was going on ahead, but he noticed her following trails in thick layers of what he hoped was dust and not something more disturbing. She halted him, checking the soles of his shoes before returning to look at the prints. She said she was a good tracker, and while she claimed to come from a world where she neither knew what a police officer or a detective were, she certainly seemed like she would have been very good at it. 

 

“Someone came this way. Tracks aren’t the same as those left by anything we’ve seen so far. Human, not creature, leaves prints kind of like yours, but not quite…” she said. 

 

Sebastian leaned a little closer to take a good look. She was right, they were human at least, and the similarity to his shoes said it was very likely that Joseph came this way. 

 

“These are probably Joseph’s tracks. Kidman wears high heels, hers would be different.” he told her. 

 

“High heels? That seems impractical…” she murmured. 

 

“I don’t doubt it. Then again, you’d probably have an easier time in sneakers or something flat too.” Sebastian said, noting the lower, wider heel on her shoes. 

 

“I work just as well barefoot.” she said. “Many elves in my world opt not to wear shoes.” 

 

“In a place like this? Not a good idea. Trust me on this. Thankfully you’ve been spared, but I’ve already been dropped in stale blood and body parts, a sewer, and all with open wounds. I’m fucking lucky I haven’t ended up with an infection. I’d rather you not risk getting sick or stepping on broken glass.” he said. 

 

He made a good point. This wasn’t like back home where the worst she might have to contend with is walking through the snow or stepping on a sharp stone, all easily dealt with in a matter of moments with magic, usually. 

“I’ll try and look for other indications he came through this place on the way…” she told him. 

 

“Good idea. Give me a second to get to that second spot over there and then follow, alright?” he instructed carefully. 

 

Claire nodded, watching him sneak out, crawling under the first shelf, glancing around before he snuck out and into the second one, waving her to follow. She cautiously came out, noting that the only one nearby seemed not to notice her presence. On her way to catch up to him, however, her boot hit an empty bottle that rolled off, alerting several others. 

 

“Get over here, now!” he hissed. “We can still try to wait it out.” 

 

Claire wasted no time dashing for the second shelf, eyeing the space, mentally trying to calculate if there was going to be enough room for both of them until she heard the snarling growing louder. Ducking down, he helped her fit into the narrow space. She sighed quietly, trying to ignore the anxiety welling up in her chest. 

 

 _Not now._ _This is not the time to worry about that…_

 

The shelf creaked, and she bit her lip, gripping the lapels of his coat. It must not have been her imagination after all, his hands reaching up on either side of her head, pushing up against it. That didn’t help, her breathing getting louder, shakier, and he knew in a matter of seconds, she was afraid. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re claustrophobic?” he asked. 

 

This wasn’t great timing, not when they were effectively surrounded by Haunted that thankfully hadn’t noticed they were there yet. 

 

“What does that mean?” she wondered. 

 

“You’re afraid of small spaces.” he said.

 

Claire shook her head, closing her eyes as if that might help. “I’m not. It’s being trapped I’m afraid of.” 

 

Sebastian weighed the options. They were still blocking them in, and little by little, she failed at holding back the sounds of her distress. She could hate him later, if they weren’t quiet, they weren’t going to live long enough for her to be upset about it. He raised his head, kissing her, catching her completely off guard. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked between nervous huffs. 

 

“Trying to keep you quiet.” he said flatly. 

 

“R...right.” she mumbled. 

 

Of course it was that. He came back slower this time, and she met him partway. He’d meant it to stay like this, in the hopes it might distract her into calming down. Ideally they’d lose interest and go away, they could continue on and not get killed on the way, but it didn’t work out that way. He let go of the shelf slowly, confident it wasn’t about to collapse on them, his hands falling to rest on her lower back. She gasped quietly, and his tongue invaded. There was no thought to it anymore, beyond her clumsy response to him, his hands creeping lower, gently squeezing her ass. She broke the kiss, her face red, and her breath still heavy, but quieter now. 

 

“I...I think they’re gone. We should get going too…” she whispered. 

 

Claire slipped out first, looking around carefully before going on ahead. He followed, but admittedly he hadn’t really been thinking about the plan anymore. Sebastian was absolutely sure she was kissing him back, practically melted into him when he touched her. It was probably the very last thing he should be thinking about, especially here and now, but he had to admit, he was a flesh and blood man, and while he certainly respected her, he had working eyes, and she was gorgeous. Probably didn’t even realize just  _ how _ good she looked. Maybe she wasn’t interested, but there was only one way to find out, and he intended to, just as soon as they found Joseph and a way back to the safe room.


	6. Blame This Place

Claire searched the wall, shaking her head with a sigh. Somehow, in the time it took to turn around, the halls had changed again, and the way they were about to go was now closed off. Just in case it was a trick, they were checking anything that came to mind before writing it off as a viable path. Seb grimaced, trying once more to turn away and back in the vain hope it might help. It didn’t, and only succeeded in making him feel like a complete moron for trying it. He checked his vest, finding a slightly bent cigarette, fishing it out, several clicks of his lighter telling him it was probably pretty close to dying as it was. He needed this, but then again, there wasn’t enough nicotine in the world to tolerate this place. 

 

“Any ideas?” he asked. 

 

Her eyes followed the curls of smoke curiously, trying to mull it over in her mind. There had to be something she wasn’t seeing, maybe something obvious that just wasn’t coming to her yet. 

 

“I don’t like any of my ideas.” she said. 

 

That, and the dismayed look on her face said enough. She had nothing for this, and was troubled by that. He sighed, gripping her shoulder firmly, hoping it was as reassuring as it was meant to be. 

 

“It’s alright not to have all the answers. I can’t ask you to risk your life with no say, so what do you want to do?” he asked seriously. 

 

Claire closed her eyes, putting her hand over his with a long, hissing sigh. What she wanted wasn’t going to help. Chewing her lip, she settled for what she thought he might want instead. 

 

“Let’s find a different way around.” she said. 

 

Sighing again, he drew her closer, resting his chin on her head. Half expecting her to complain, it actually caught him off guard when she settled into him a little more. He didn’t need to ask to feel the exhaustion in the way she held herself, and yet she was trying to keep pace with him. Her words were muffled against his chest, but he managed to understand her despite that. 

 

“There was a corridor a little way back, maybe we can get around that way.” she mumbled. 

 

“You don’t have to push it. We can go back for a little while. Joseph isn’t helpless, if he can’t take these things, he’ll find a place to hide. He’s kept me out of trouble plenty.” he said. 

 

Claire took a step back, shaking her head. Standing stiffly taller, she looked the very picture of a soldier for just a moment. 

 

“I’m fine to go on.” she said stubbornly. 

 

There was a fire lit inside of her, a side to her he hadn’t yet seen yet. Damned if it wasn’t commanding his immediate attention. Tossing the burned remains of his cigarette, he moved closer to her, not quite sure what the hell was possessing him to potentially ruin everything. She didn’t flinch away from him, didn’t even look bothered by the sudden intrusion of her space. Pressing her back against the wall, he stared down at her, her eyes fixed on his like she was just waiting to see what he was doing. He held back, trying to convince himself against it, though she wasn’t quite about to let it go. Her arms came up around his neck, drawing him closer, her lips barely touching his. There was something too innocent about the chaste kiss, he imagined she must have had plenty of people chasing after her. He brushed his thumb along her jaw, his right hand resting at her side, her lips parting like an invitation, one he wasn’t planning to refuse. He had only just managed to convince himself to drop pursuit of her, and here he was in the exact same position. Only this time there was no question about it, he was absolutely not imagining it. He broke the kiss, and she sighed, her lips reddened slightly, her eyes half closed, looking up at him like she wasn’t quite sure why he stopped. 

 

“Is something wrong?” she murmured. 

 

“Plenty.” he told her. “If I don’t stop it here, it’ll just be harder to.” 

 

She shook her head slightly, her fingers lightly kneading the back of his neck. “And if I don’t want you to?”

 

That was exactly the opposite of what he’d hoped she say, something to help discourage the idea. He wanted to give her an out, she kissed like she wasn’t sure what she was doing, and he didn’t want her to feel like she had to. Hard enough to think straight like this, not when his blood was starting to go the wrong way. 

 

“If you don’t want that, then maybe we head back for a little while. Not exactly the safest place for this, now is it?” he asked pointedly.

 

Claire seemed to be considering the options. If he insisted his friend would be fine a little bit longer, maybe it wasn’t terrible. Honestly, a chance to rest up couldn’t hurt either, and maybe get some idea of where they should head next. He felt right though, safe, warm, and something else she couldn’t explain, not quite like anyone else she’d ever met, maybe that was half the draw. 

 

“I’m not running away, right?” she said. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure if he was hoping she’d let it go or not, he knew damn well his body didn’t want her to, but his hazy thoughts weren’t as sure. He didn’t want to wait to find out. Grabbing her waist, he hauled her over his shoulder, trying to remember where he saw the door, unable to hold back a slight grin at the way she gasped. Sure, he was no kid anymore, but it filled him with a slight sense of pride to get such a reaction so easily. 

 

“Liked that, hm?” he teased. 

 

“A bit, yes.” she admitted. 

 

“I’m curious. Did you leave anyone behind?” he asked. 

 

He had to know, it was nagging him. He hoped she wouldn’t ask the same, he didn’t want to have to delve into a deep explanation that he was still technically married, or that Myra was missing and he hadn’t seen her. Truthfully, she probably just didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, and while it still crossed his mind, it had been years. Claire laughed a little, shaking her head. 

 

“Not really...the last time I had a suitor, my father chased him off.” she said. “But I’ve read plenty.”

 

Didn’t blame him in the least. Even in her world, overprotective dads were a thing. Pretty as she was? He must have had his hands full keeping people off her. He opened the door, waiting for the ward to show up, Tatiana nowhere in sight. No need to worry about what she might say or do at least. He opened the door, setting her down on the bed, pushing in the lock. He had a feeling it wasn’t needed, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

 

“You sure this is okay?” he asked. 

 

“Yes.” she said. 

 

He eased her back, looking down at her, sweeping her hair from her face. “Gotta say I didn’t see this happening when I ended up here….”

 

Not far from the truth, but then again, she probably hadn’t thought of it either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm trash, the next chapter will be smutty.


	7. Let Me Lose Myself In You

“Last chance, princess. If you tell me to, I’ll stop right here.” Sebastian warned her. 

 

She stared up at him, and for just a moment, he got lost in it. He hadn’t wanted anything as bad as he wanted her right now in...longer than he could recall. He could come up with a million excuses, something to take his mind off everything going on around him, comfort, and none of them came close to the truth, one he’d been denying since he’d first laid eyes on her. There was just something about her he couldn’t fight anymore. He could hate himself for not being able to hold out at least a little longer, but for now, he was certain every conscious thought he was having was strictly devoted to thinking about how he wanted this to go. She was blushing, and despite the dim light in the small room, he zeroed in on it immediately. Noticing every detail came with the territory, and he absolutely wanted to see what she was hiding. She sat up partway, her hands hesitating only a moment before she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side, reaching back to untie the knot of her bra, essentially a length of plain fabric, no straps, no clasps, nothing complicated about it. She wasn’t backing down in the least, about as much of an answer as he needed. 

 

Sebastian pried her jeans open, tugging them down with her panties, her legs raising enough to pull them free at her ankles, pushing them off the edge of the bed. He hadn’t really considered that anything might be different between her and any normal woman, but he was wrong. Her shoulders were marked in raised scars, several crossed her chest and the faintly etched lines of muscle down her abdomen, her arms self-consciously moving to cover herself when she caught him looking. His gaze travelled down slowly, cocking his head when he landed between her thighs. He had plenty of questions, but all of them could wait. He quickly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, flinging them carelessly over his shoulder, rushing to get free of his pants, more restrictive than he liked at the moment. He wasn’t particularly without his ‘war wounds’ either, but the idea of her seeing them didn’t bother him in the least. He carefully pulled her hands away, bringing them around his neck. He peppered her throat and chest with kisses, not slowing until he reached her breast, laving her nipple greedily, his hand delving between her legs, earning him a soft, breathy moan. 

 

Yeah, that was a sound he could stand to hear more of. Twisting his hand slightly, he pressed a finger in, his calloused thumb circling her, feeling her heart race just under her skin. He switched to her left nipple, her skin prickling with goosebumps when the cool air replaced the warmth of his mouth. Her fingers raked through his short hair, tugging slightly, lifting to him in a way that said what she wouldn’t, she wanted more. Sebastian obliged, slipping in a second finger, finding her unforgiving limits when he tried to spread them inside, hearing her uncomfortable whimper. Slowing just a bit, he managed to find a good balance of speed and force that she seemed to respond to, her breath already catching and shuddering. 

 

“That alright?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I...yeah...fine…” she managed. 

 

His other hand wandered, following her side, lingering to pinch and twist her nipple, not too hard, just a bit. He moved back up to her neck, his stubble scratching at her skin, biting in firmly and sucking the mark. She gasped, her eyes squeezing shut, her head tilting to offer more of herself to him. Her fingertips were cooler than the rest of her, cutting through the heat between them pleasantly, her short nails leaving thin crescent moons on his shoulders, clinging to him like he was the only thing saving her from a high fall, pulling tighter against his fingers, gasping words he couldn’t understand between heavy pants. Nipping at her ear, he pulled his hand back, holding his wet fingers up for her to see, smirking at the look she gave him. He gave her a bit to relax before he moved between her legs, drawing them to his sides. He kissed her again, his tongue teasing hers, distracting her when he began entering her. She had no idea just how hard she made it to hold back, the slight sting of her nails dragging anxiously against his back testing his control more than he expected. 

Her legs wrapped his waist tighter,  her back raised just a touch off the bed, her cries muffled in the kiss. She was more physical than he imagined she might be, didn’t shy away from him in the least. Different from how he imagined it might go, but at the same time, better than he guessed it might end up. Sebastian reached back, cupping her ass firmly, angling her up a little more. He growled against her lips, drawing back before plunging in again, setting a slower pace until she had the time to adjust to it. Breaking the kiss long enough to catch his breath, he took in the way she looked, her wild red waves in disarray, face flushed, lips parted and red. She met him partway, nipping at his lip as if to tempt him back again. He needed no convincing, dipping in to weave a line of kisses up her throat, if only to make her wait a little longer before he came back to her for another. 

 

Her chest heaved under his, rocking against him now like she needed relief. The pressure he felt in the pit of his stomach mounted, building unbearably with the way she writhed beneath him, hot and pulsing around him. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, but she wasn’t far off herself, her breathless, humming groans painting it for him. It was the way she felt when she reached her peak that spelled his end, trying to hold out a bit more, to savor the feeling a little bit longer, when she pulled him down with her, gasping when he broke the kiss. All that pent up tension began to fade not long after he came, resting his brow against her shoulder with a deep, heavy sigh. 

 

Rather than being able to relax as he expected, all good sense flooded back into his head, staring down at her seriously. 

 

“I’m a fucking idiot.” he said decisively. “It never even crossed my mind to ask.”

 

“Ask what?” she murmured. 

 

“I suppose elves can have kids with humans, right?” he sighed. 

 

“Hm? Well...yeah, but they always come out human-looking for some reason.” she said, slower this time like it was a bit harder to think. “I heard the old King was elf-blooded. Why do you ask?” 

 

“Just curious.” he said. 

 

“I’m a mage. We use magic.” she said, finally realizing what he was asking. “It’s not a problem.” 

 

“I have so many questions, but they’ll keep.” he told her. “Need a nap.”

 

Claire moved to sit up, until he brought his arm around her waist, pulling her back down. He lazily kissed the back of her neck, drawing her to his chest. “Stay.” 

 

She didn’t move, but she said nothing at first, like she was thinking it over. “You want me to stay?”

 

He traced slow circles over her skin, nodding once. “I won’t stop you if you really don’t want to. That said, yes, I want you to stay.” 

 

He wasn’t particularly one for cuddling most of the time, but maybe it really had just been so long that even he began to miss the contact, and if he was being honest, holding her like this was a feeling he didn’t dislike in the least. Trying to decide what, if anything this meant was a problem to consider after they escaped this place.


	8. Short Reprieves

Claire woke to the feel of arms wrapped tightly around her, an electric shock rushing through her brain enough to immediately chase the sleep away. She had completely forgotten where she was for a moment, feeling a light kiss between her shoulders, wandering up the back of her neck. Sebastian’s fingers lazily trailed across her stomach. 

 

“Five more minutes babe?” he rasped sleepily. “I don’t want to get up yet…”

 

Scraping lightly at her head, she glanced back as best as she could, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She’d never done that, maybe this was just something that happened. Yawning quietly, she carefully pulled his arms off, moving to the edge of the bed to get dressed. At a guess, she at least had time to go make some coffee. Felt like she needed a shower, but then this place always had that effect on her. A few minutes outside the ward, or her best guess at a few minutes anyway, could have been hours, was more than enough to make her feel like she might never get clean again. Shuffling down the hall, Tatiana glanced up from the crossword puzzle she was looking over, pushing her glasses up with a knowing hum. She eventually returned her attention to her puzzle. 

 

“Claire.” she said, calling her attention.

 

“Yes?” she asked, looking over her shoulder after she pressed the button. “Did I miss something?”

 

“Eight letter word for oblique or circuitous.”  she said. 

 

Claire stood completely still for a few moments, sweeping her hair back with a slow sigh. Her eyes flitted about the room, lost in thought. “Eight?” she repeated “what about ‘indirect’?” 

 

Tatiana eyed the spaces, finally writing it in. instead of commenting on the guess, she pointed to a new pile of clothes, not looking up. “Brought those in. Should fit.” 

 

Claire filled a cup, leaning against the counter. Dark colors, a good choice for hiding the blood at least. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of them otherwise. At least for a little bit, she’d have something clean to wear, that was a nice feeling she used to take for granted. What she wouldn’t give for one of the sets of heavy armor she used to complain about being made to wear. Might as well be a moving impenetrable fortress in those. Eventually, Sebastian made his way down the hall, bee lining for the coffee when he smelled it. He took the cup she held out to him, having it ready moments before he arrived. He checked the board, noticing a new missing person listing. There was a new paper in the rack nearby, but a quick look at the headline had him turning away. Tatiana stood up, walking away without a word, looking for all the world like she was engrossed in the already half-filled puzzle. Sebastian watched her walk away, trying to decide what it was she was always busy with. Rarely seemed to be anyone else in here, couldn’t be all that busy. It offered a convenient opening though, a chance to speak with her privately in the open. 

 

“So…” he began. 

 

She followed his line of sight, and sighed. It didn’t take much to make an educated guess at what he was thinking. Saving him the trouble of asking, she took a long sip to buy a few more moments. 

 

“My dad used to lead my mother’s armies. My magic didn’t come in until I turned nine, and our farm was a target for bandits and the occasional attempted assassin. He decided to teach me how to fight, just in case I didn’t end up being a mage at all. It went well in training, but in practice, I was awful. Robes and leathers do precious little to stop swords and arrows.” she explained. 

 

“Still think you look great.” he admitted. “Gotta say your history sounds a lot more colorful than I was led to believe. Your real father is a god, your stepdad is a military man, and your mom has armies? That sounds like pretty big shoes to fill.” 

 

Claire gave a one-shouldered shrug like it didn’t really bother her, but he knew better. She shrunk slightly at the statement, like the weight of such a legacy was quite literally crushing her at the moment. Even in bed she’d more often met matters head on, rather than back down, to him that said she was trying to prove something, most likely to herself. Stubborn as hell, probably. 

 

“If you’ll allow me to ask, did you prefer your mother or your father?” he wondered. 

 

More a curiosity. He had a decent guess, but he wanted to know. There were a great many things he found himself curious about where she was concerned. 

 

“I feel a little guilty saying so.” she murmured. “My dad was one for discipline and routine, so he was a little more strict than mamae. Although...he was very kind and he took care of us.” 

 

Thought so. Nothing solid, just a hunch. She didn’t seem to want to talk about it any further, clearly a sensitive topic. Considering she believed she just lost them recently, it made sense that it might be too sore a wound to treat just yet. Trying to think of a less stressful subject, he accidentally blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

 

“So uh...are all elves so...smooth?” he asked, trying to be as delicate as possible. 

 

She looked down suddenly, like she had just realized she left the house without pants, her face reddening slightly, an almost indignant expression on her face, like that too was a sensitive subject. 

 

“Elves don’t grow hair very easily, save what’s on our heads. Well, I mean some get sort of bushy eyebrows, but that’s about it. You’ll never see an elf with a beard either. Unless they’re only half.” she muttered. 

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining or anything, I was just curious. I don’t know these things.” he reminded her. 

 

Claire drained her cup, peering into it. She set it down, grabbing the neatly folded pile of clothes, heading for the showers. Sebastian abandoned his coffee, following her. 

 

“You alright?” he asked. 

 

She didn’t stop or slow, turning into the showers. This time, she didn’t bother with getting out of sight before she stripped down. From this angle, he got a decent look at her back, what looked like burn scars covered her right shoulder, more scars lacing the length of her back. He hated that the thought had crossed his mind, made him feel a little bit sick for the trouble, but somehow, they looked like they belonged there. They looked as much a part of her as anything else, and if his inability to get her off his mind said anything, it wasn’t particularly a turn off, to say the very least. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just off to a difficult start.” she assured him. 

 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he wondered. 

 

He undressed, the sound of the shower enough to entice him into the idea of washing up too. He filed into the middle shower, letting his head rest on the wall with a groan when the hot water immediately took a bit of the edge off the soreness in his stiff muscles.

 

“Hm? Oh...no, I mean, I’m a bit sore, but it’s fine.” she said distractedly. “It was the state of the Fade last night. I’m concerned, there were no spirits. That usually means trouble.”

 

“What, like actual ghosts?” he snorted.

 

“No.  _ spirits _ . It’s subtle, perhaps, but there’s a difference. These are not simply the remnants of the dead, they embody the virtues of a better world. Spirits of valor, justice, compassion.” she said. 

 

“So when you sleep, you...just hang out with spirits then?” it was a strange question, one he never thought he’d be in a position to ask, but it was stranger still to believe her world could be so vastly different.

 

“Not so much. They just  _ are _ . They’re not there for my sake. My mother said my father made friends with spirits, traversed the Fade so much that he had difficulty finding pleasure in being awake. I’m not like that. I don’t shy away from them, but I’ve no strong desire to go out of my way to interact with them.” she said. 

 

“Any leads, at least?” he asked. 

 

“It’s closer today, but we’ll have to backtrack a little to find the right path. Assuming whoever controls this place doesn’t decide to change it around again. I’m sorry. It’s not very convenient…” she sighed. 

 

“Hey, don’t say that. I admit I wasn’t sure at first, but you’ve been more help than I thought. Without you I’d still just be wandering blindly, trying to figure that shit out by myself. If the worst we have to deal with is you getting a nap in so we have some idea where to go? Small price to pay.” he told her. 

 

She felt silent for so long, he began to wonder if maybe somehow she had left without his notice, but just when he thought to check, she finally spoke up, a quiet, measured question. 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” she asked. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’ve given me no reason not to be.” he said pointedly. 

 

“I’m just...not used to people treating me like this. I mean my parents and their friends were nice, but...I feel like everyone else avoided me, I heard the way they spoke of me when they thought I couldn’t hear. When it got out that Cullen wasn’t my father, the  _ Dread Wolf _ was, they treated me like I was dangerous, I felt isolated and unwanted, like I shouldn’t exist…” she murmured. “You don’t treat me like I’m sick…”

 

Sebastian cursed under his breath, shutting the water off, unable to convince himself it was a terrible idea and he should stop. He stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, planting a light kiss to her shoulder. 

 

“You’re different. That’s not a bad thing. I don’t care who your parents are, and I don’t care that what you can do is strange. I don’t mind having to remind you as often as I need to.” he told her seriously. 

 

Claire put her hands over his, her head tipping back to rest against his chest with a sigh. She wasn’t used to this sort of contact, but there was a comfort and safety to it that made her feel like she could do anything. “I may not be thrilled that this is where I ended up, but I’m glad that you were here.” 

 

He didn’t want to say anything. This was perhaps the first time everything felt like nothing had changed. It felt very much the perfect moment that returned everything to normal for the first time since he’d gotten here. Like if he just closed his eyes, when he opened them, he’d be at home, coming back from a long day, and it all would be just like he remembered it. He didn’t have the words to describe how that felt to him, and he didn’t want to think about it too hard. 

 

“I’ll be ready to head out whenever you say.” she finally said, piercing the silence. 

 

And just like that, he fell back into reality. Sighing to himself, he nodded. “Much as I’d like to stay here, I have to see this through.” 

  
  



End file.
